Una Vida En Sueños
by andyZ21
Summary: Sueños, todo el mundo los tiene ¿no? Cada vez que vamos a dormir entramos en el mundo de los sueños, unos son alegres, otros tristes, algunos llenos de energía, y otros simplemente raros, eso sin contar con las pesadillas. Pero que pasaría si tus sueños afectaran tu realidad y dejaran de ser lo que son, solo sueños, pues eso fue precisamente lo que me paso. Un poco de OoC y UA.
1. Chapter 1

Holis aquí yo con mi tercera historia, espero y les guste, y perdonen si se me pasa alguna falta.

Pareja: ninguna en específico.

Advertencia: Ooc.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia: mía sin fines de lucro.

UNA VIDA EN SUEÑOS

Capitulo: 1 El comienzo.

Sueños, todo el mundo los tiene ¿no? Cada vez que vamos a dormir entramos en el mundo de los sueños, unos son alegres, otros tristes, algunos llenos de energía, y otros simplemente raros, eso sin contar con las pesadillas.

Mas ahí queda todo, en los sueños.

Pero que pasaría si tus sueños afectaran tu realidad y dejaran de ser lo que son, solo sueños, pues eso fue precisamente lo que me paso a mi.

Para mi que todo era producto de la imaginación, hasta que ese dia llego.

Digo quien no querría que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, pero nada es como lo pintan, y todo comenzó cuando...

(Un mes antes)

Se preguntaran ¿Quien soy yo?

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años, estatura promedio, ojos color verde jade, piel blanca y cabello extrañamente rosa.

Vivo con mi madre y mis dos hermanos mellizos, Hinata y Neji, los genios de la familia por lo que obtubieron becas para la universidad de Harbard y por lo que ambos viven en el extranjero, y vienen solo de vacaciones como ahora. Neji es alto, piel clara, ojos lila casi llegando a blanco, cabello castaño largo atado en una cola baja, es serio y centrado, lo opuesto a Hinata, ella es mas timida, algo distraída, pero cuando se propone algo lucha hasta conseguirlo, ella es un poco mas alta que yo, ojos y piel igual que Neji, nació con el cabello castaño pero cuando cumplió 14 se lo tiñó de azul marino, ahora lo lleva largo y suelto, ambos tienen 19 años.

No me lo tomen a mal, los quiero mucho, pero juntos son un fastidio, en publico se comportan diferente, serio en el caso de Neji y timida en el caso de Hinata, pero en casa no parecen ellos, son molestos, bromistas e hiperactivos, parecen enloquesidos, todo lo contrario a mi, y eso hace que yo sea el blanco de sus bromas.

El dia de hoy tomaron mis perfumes y los exlotaron como parte de un "experimento" segun ellos, casi los mato, pero mejor preferí irme a dormir.

Como siempre, cada noche me despido de mi madre, y con mis hermanos en casa prometiendo no asesinarlos mientras duermen, luego subo las gradas hacia mi habitación, ya dentro me pongo el pijama y me meto a la cama, pasados unos 5 minutos me quedo dormida y empiezo a soñar.

Los sueños son extraños y parte de ellos incoherentes o mas bien en su mayoría, asi que se los contare tal y como los ví o viví.

Ya dentro del sueño me encontré cerca de casa, por alguna razón entre a un almacen de ropa y me puse un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla con tirantes de encaje, despues una mujer entró y me dijo si era cierto que yo era un angel, y como era de suponerse dentro del sueño uno puede ser lo que quiera, asi que le dije que si, ella me pidió que le mostrara mis alas y en el instante mis alas aparecieron, cuando las vio le mencione que aun eran pequeñas y que crecerían cuando salvara a alguien a riesgo de mi propia vida.

Después de eso salí como si nada del lugar, pero fuera ya todo era diferente, las calles eran de piedra (tipo medieval) y todo el lugar parecía haber regresado en el tiempo, he de admitir que era muy hermoso, caminos de roca, casas antiguas bellamente ubicadas, con flores en sus ventanas y jardines.

Camine un rato por las calles hasta llegar cerca de un gran puente de roca, cuando derrepente observe que unas personas peleaban sin razón aparente sobre este mismo, pero sin darse cuenta que una niña cerca de ellos los veía asustada, repentinamente empujaron a la niña y esta callo del puente, al ver eso corrí en su ayuda y salte del puente para sostenerla, la logre tomar en el aire pero no logre elevarme puesto que mis alas solo soportaban mi peso.

El rio que pasaba bajo el puente era muy poco profundo y la caída sería dolorosa, respire profundo esperando el golpe que nunca llegó pues ya no estaba cayendo, mis alas habían crecido y logre volar mas alto, la sensación era increíble, sobre todo se sentía sublime volar por los cielos, sentir el viento sobre tu rostro.

Mas adelante baje a la niña en un hermoso prado verde, me agradeció y sali volando de ahí en otra dirección, llegue a lo que parecía ser mi antigua escuela pero mas grande y con un aspecto de mansión, han visto los internados en inglaterra, muy lujosos y con un aspecto antiguo y algo parecido a un castillo, pues asi era donde me encontraba.

Al llegar escondí mis alas, lo raro fue que mis amigos que se suponía que deberían estar ahí no estaban, solo se encontraban unos chicos algo presumidos, subi por una gradas de piedra hasta lo que parecía un balcón con una excelente vista de un pequeño bosque junto a un prado, vi hacia abajo admirando los detalles pero me sorprendí al ver derrepente a espíritus y demonios intentando entrar a la escuela rodeándola con una espesa neblina oscura ¿para que? no lo se, ni me interesaba.

Me subi en el borde del balcón, extendí mis alas y me lance hacia abajo, de la nada apareció una espada en mis manos que desde luego me sería muy útil, al llegar abajo los observe rápidamente para darme una idea a lo que me enfrentaría, unos eran grandes, otros muy fuertes, mientras que otros eran rápidos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba rodeada por todos ellos y sin escape.

Fue ahí donde dije, si soy un angel puedo contra todos, y me lace hacia ellos cortándolos por la mitad o simplemente decapitandolos, de un momento a otro me eleve lo mas alto que pude, al llegar lo suficientemente alto me lance hacia abajo y empecé a brillar con todas mis fuerzas serrando mis ojos y esperando que funcionara, al abrir los ojos ni uno solos de los espíritus y demonios había sobrevivido, asi que con alegría regrese al balcón y observe el atardecer tranquilamente, para unos segundos después despertar de mi maravilloso sueño.

A pesar de que este sueño fue magnifico otros no lo eran, mas sin embargo no puedo controlar lo que pasa en el sueño, si fuera asi !seria excelente!

"""""""""""""""

(Mientras en otro lugar)

-Lograste ver lo que hizo- pregunto un ser ocultando su apariencia en las sombras.

-Si, logre ver lo que hizo, pero hay que esperar mas, solo asi sabremos si es la elegida o no- respondió un ser de luz ocultando su apariencia tras una capa azul marino (de esas que tienen gorro o capucha como prefieran decirle).

""""""""""""

Hoy como siempre me despedí de todos y me fui a dormir después de golpear a Neji por usar mi sosten como resortera, y torturar a Hinata por haberlo ayudado.

Como siempre me puse el pijama y me lancé hacia la cama lista para dormir, cuando pude quedarme dormida, todo se puso oscuro y primero aparecí como casi siempre en un lugar desconocido, un gran campo lleno de césped y a lo lejos se divisaban las montañas y unos cuantos arboles, camine sin rumbo durante un tiempo, durante el trayecto parecía ser que me dirigía a una ciudad, la ciudad era muy común sin nada extraordinario.

Por alguna razón entre en un edificio, al entrar divisé a muchas chicas con uniforme, ya saben el típico suéter azul, falda del mismo color, calcetas y blusa blanca, fue cuando pensé que talvez era un colegio o algo asi, pregunte que lugar era ese y por lo visto no era un colegio como yo pensaba, bueno si lo era pero también era un internado.

Me pasee por un rato por el lugar, todo normal al parecer nadie se percataba de mi presencia lo que era bueno considerando que no pertenecía a ese lugar, seguí recorriendo el lugar, pero algo llamo mi atención y fue que algunas de las estudiantes se comportaban muy raro, cuchichiaban acerca de algo con un poco de miedo, quise averiguar que era pero solo logre ver a un hombre extraño con una gabardina negra y vestimenta oscura, con el cabello algo largo que seguía a una chica pelirroja, trate de acercarme lo mas que pude, mientras entraba en una habitación del lugar.

Ya dentro me sorprendí cuando me entere que pasaba en ese lugar, al parecer unas cuantas estudiantes podían hacer magia, pero solo si lograban hacer contacto con el espíritu de un hombre que fue el fundador de ese lugar según las estudiantes.

El timbre sono y no pude seguir escuchando que mas pasaba, sabia que la pelirroja tenia algo que ver puesto que nadie mas parecía notar al hombre que la seguía excepto ella, asi que decidí seguirla, entro en una clase poco común del lugar, alli una señora algo rara les dijo que tenían que lograr hacerlo, *hacer que* pensé, mas una de ella logro disipar la duda, se paro pronuncio algo como un conjuro el cual no entendí, luego de ella o mas bien de su ojo derecho apareció una burbuja negra semi transparente ya que aun se le veia el ojo, todas las demás lo lograron excepto una nena pequeña que logre identificar como Hanabi Hyuuga mi pequeña prima de 6 años, que alegría pensé, almenos alguien conocido, que aseguraba hacer el conjuro para la próxima, así que salí de alli puesto que las clases terminaron y ellas también abandonaron el lugar.

"""""""""

Mas tarde me entere que había una fiesta en el ultimo nivel, me dirigí hacia ese lugar pues podría averiguar algo uno nunca sabe, al llegar alli me tope con en mismo hombre misterioso pero esta vez estaba solo y no seguía a nadie, asi que aproveche el instante y lo agarre de la mano sacándolo del lugar para poder hablar con el sin tanto metiche.

-¿Quien eres tu y que pasa en este lugar?- pregunte si mas espera.

\- ¿Acaso puedes verme? - que pregunta mas boba me hizo pense, pues si no pudiera verlo no podría estarle preguntando lo que le pregunte.

-SI- me limite a contestarle.

Después de eso me contó que ese lugar estudiaban algunas de las chicas que nacieron con poderes mágicos, pero solo lograban verlo las que hacían el pacto, por eso le pareció raro que yo lo pueda ver, siguió contándome que el fue el fundador del internado, y murió luchando contra una fuerza oscura, años después la fuerza oscura regreso, es por eso que el regreso también, me dijo que yo podía ayudar guiando a las demás chicas para poder derrotar la fuerza oscura, en eso estábamos cuando algo se lo llevo y me quede como un navo esperando a que regresara, lo que nunca ocurrió.

"""""""""

Al salir del ultimo piso, todas las chicas que anteriormente mire haciendo magia o algo asi, me pidieron que las siguiera, llegamos a la habitación de antes y me contaron lo mismo que me contó el espíritu del fundador que claro el mismo les contó de mi y que yo las ayudaría.

Derrepente de la nada apareció un sombra negra, nos persiguió a todas y logro exterminar a todas, todas excepto a Hanabi y a mi, logramos escapar de allí pero ya era de noche no podíamos encontrar un lugar donde ocultarnos, cargue a Hanabi para poder correr mas rápido, intento que fallo cuando nos lograron rodear varias sombras.

\- Intentare hacer algo - me dijo Hanabi pronunciando las palabras del conjuro, que anteriormente no logro hacer en clase.

Pero para mi sorpresa logro hacerlo, pensé *nos salvamos* mas nada extraordinario ocurrió, salbo la burbuja de antes muy pequeña.

\- !Eso es todo! - le dije algo frustrada.

\- !No! Se supone que la burbuja debe expandirse y protegernos mientras desintegra a las sombras - me respondió claramente.

Pero nada seguía sin pasar hasta que le dije:

\- Piensa en tus padres y en cuanto los amas - no se porque le dije eso, pero funciono y la burbuja empezó a expandirse, mas no era suficiente para protegernos.

Seguí intentando diciéndole que pensara en amor, en su familia, en sus amigos, y alfin la burbuja se expandió lo suficiente para cubrirnos y al explotar desintegró a las sombras que nos perseguían.

Respire aliviada por todo eso, pero mientras las sombras se desintegraban logre divisar a lo lejos a una persona que nos observaba, pensé que era mi imaginación, asi que no le di mucha importancia.

Al despedirme de Hanabi alguien me tomo de la mano y me giró mas no pude verlo porque mi alarma sonó y me desperté de inmediato, ¿quien habrá sido? Me pregunte al despertar, sea como sea de todas formas fue solo un sueño o eso pensaba yo.

""""""""""

(En otro sitio)

\- ¿Lograste traerla? - pregunto un ser ocultando su apariencia con una capa.

\- No, se despertó y no pude hablar con ella - respondió otro ser desde las sombras.

\- Bien, asegurate de no fallar a la próxima, es ella y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla, !entendido! -

\- !entendido! - respondió el ser entre las sombras.

"""""""""""""""


	2. Chapter 2

Holis aqui yo con otro capi, perdonen si se me paso alguna falta.

Advertencia: OoC.

Pareja: sin una pareja en explícito

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia: Mia sin fines de lucro.

Una Vida En Sueño

Capítulo 2:

PETICION.

La noche de hoy hice la misma rutina de todos los dias al despedirme de todos e irme a dormir. Mas la noche de hoy seria muy distinta de lo que hubiera imaginado, sin contar que Neji y Hinata crearon una bomba de pintura y la hicieron explotar en el baño justo cuando acababa de entrar, por suerte mama por fin los castigo por dejar el baño como vomito de arcoiris, ya después de quitarme toda la pintura pude dormir tranquila, y mas porque solo quedaba un dia mas de vacaciones, y me libraria de ese fastidioso par.

Ya soñando:

Ahora el sueño comenzó conmigo en un lugar desconocido y pense *que original, como si no pasara lo mismo siempre* camine por un pasillo oscuro apenas iluminado por unas pequeñas lámparas que emitían una muy apagada y casi extinta luz que amenazaba con desaparecer en cualquier momento, al finalizar el corredor me tope con una gran puerta de madera, rápidamente busque en ella una perilla o cerradura para poder abrirla, pero no había nada asi que mejor decidí empujarla y tal como esperaba abrió dándome paso hacia una gran casa antigua que al igual que el corredor apenas se podía distinguir por la escasa luz, era raro estar en un lugar asi y sin nada que hacer, digo siempre que estoy en un lugar pasa rápidamente algo pero ahora no pasa nada de nada, me pregunto ¿por que sera?.

Después de pensar en lo que podría hacer se oyó la misma puerta por donde entre abrirse, trate de esconderme pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, asi que simplemente encare lo que sea que pudiera entrar, pero nada, nada apareció *eso si fue raro* pense, mas al darme la vuelta alguien estaba parado frente a mi, pense en gritar mas no pude, intente huir pero el o eso me agarro del brazo impidiéndome la huida, iba a golpearlo cuando me hablo.

\- Tranquila, no te hare nada - lo mire bien y al parecer era un muchacho, pero la poca luz no me dejaba verlo bien.

\- Calmate, he sido enviado para llevarte al mundo de los sueños - Y con eso me quede con cara de ¿What? Pues Según sabia ya me encontraba en un sueño, iba a preguntarle pero me interrumpió diciendo.

\- No te preocupes cuando lleguemos te lo explicare todo, aqui no puedo porque alguien mas podría escuchar - y yo como una muda solo asentí y lo seguí.

De pronto el extendió su mano y un has de luz nos envolvió cegandome por unos segundos. Luego de eso me encontraba en un hermoso prado lleno de arboles de toda clase, y flores de todos colores, derrepente vi al chico avanzar sin mi asi que me limite a seguirlo y no decir nada pues dijo que me explicaría todo, así que no valdría la pena ser tan preguntona.

Después de caminar un rato por el prado llegamos cerca de un majestuoso castillo, era obvio que nos dirigíamos a ese lugar, al estar ya frente a la puerta esta se abrió sola dejándonos pasa a su interior, ya dentro seguimos caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras, subimos unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar frente a otra gran puerta de madera, el chico solo dio un toque y esta se abrió permitiéndonos pasar, al estar ya del otro lado de la puerta pude darme cuenta que era la habitación de alguien, y precisamente ese alguien se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros mirando el fuego de una gran chimenea que se encontraba en la habitación.

\- Bien ya me aguante lo mas que pude, ahora si me dirás para que me trajiste aqui y ¿porque me dijiste que íbamos al mundo de los sueños si ya estábamos en el? Según yo - les pregunte rápidamente pues necesitaba respuestas.

\- Bien lo diré sin rodeos - mencionó directamente el que se encontraba de espalda.

-Ven acercate - me dijo, asi que lo hice esperando que respondiera a mis preguntas.

Al estar ya cerca de el logre distinguirlo un poco mas, pero no mucho, gracias a que le cubría parte del rostro la capa que traía puesta.

\- Sakura Haruno estas aqui porque tu eres la elegida, y antes de que preguntes ¿porque? Déjame contarte y después tu decidirás y preguntaras - ok me leyo el pensamiento pense.

\- Todo comenzó cuando el primer sueño fue soñado, no fue largo ni tampoco extravagante, mas sin embargo ahí nació el mundo de los sueños, y como en toda existencia para estar equilibrado debe haber bien y mal, sin embargo algo o mas bien alguien unos cuantos años después de la creación del mundo de los sueños , soñó un ente, un ser malvado echo específicamente para la destrucción y oscuridad, y fue ahí que nacieron las pesadillas - dijo con mucha seriedad para luego darse la vuelta y quitarse de capucha para que lo pudiera ver mejor, ahora sin ella pude distinguir a un joven de unos 18 años, cabello y ojos negros, piel pulcra y blanca, todo un galan, exepto por la expresión fría que mostraba.

\- Lo peor de los sueños son las pesadillas, pero ahí quedan, en el mundo de los sueños, mas sin embargo hace 2,000 años exactamente las pesadilla lograron salir de los sueños y atacaron el mundo real, todo habría sido destruido y consumido por la oscuridad de no ser por un guerrero que lucho y logro vencer a las pesadillas, sin embargo la historia esta condenada a repetirse aunque de distintas maneras - dijo el otro muchacho que ya cerca de mi pude apreciarlo mejor, alto, rubio, de ojos azules, piel bronceada, dos bombones en una noche, "mmm" pense mordiendome el labio.

-Y es por eso que estas aquí, tú eres la elegida que derrotara la oscuridad de las pesadillas, te hemos observado y nos hemos dado cuenta que a pesar de estar en una pesadilla no te asustas ni huyes, sino que la enfrentas y en su mayoría derrotas, es por eso que fuiste la elegida - termino de decir el pelinegro.

\- Ok, pero ¿como derrotare a las pesadillas? o impedir que sigan o lo que sea - pregunte.

\- Ya lo sabrás, pero primero entrenarás aquí por un tiempo, antes de enfrentar a las pesadillas - menciono el rubio con emoción.

\- Ok, pero primero dos cosas - ahora era mi oportunidad, - primero, como se llaman ustedes, ahun no me lo dicen, y segundo, esto sera cada noche, porque que yo recuerde despertaré dentro de poco - Les dije pues era obvio que siempre estoy consciente de eso, y aunque no lo crean asi es, siempre que sueño se que es un sueño y casi siempre ago lo que quiero.

-Hmph... Yo soy Sasuke y el de aya es Naruto - señalando al rubio - y con respecto al entrenamiento, ya no despertaras solo así podras entrenar libremente - finalizó mas serio que antes si es que eso es posible.

\- ¿QUE? - eso si me asusto, como se supone que reaccionaria si me dicen que ya no despertaré.

\- Lo siento pero es necesario, de lo contrario todo sera en vano, así que dilo de una vez, aceptas luchar o no, eres la única que puede hacerlo - asi que no me quedaría de otra, pense.

\- Bien acepto, pero antes quiero que me digan ¿quienes son ustedes? ya se sus nombres, pero que hacen o porque me lo piden. -

\- Ya me lo esperaba - dijo el chico llamado Naruto.

\- Nosotros somos los hermanos guardianes, protectores del núcleo y del mundo de los sueños- *pero y si son los protectores, porque tengo que luchar yo* pense.

\- Nosotros eramos humanos antes de tomar el cargo de guardianes, ahora solo existimos en el mundo de los sueños - dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto.

\- Y por cierto aqui es de donde parten los sueños es por eso que se llama el mundo de los sueños, fuera de aqui se dividen los sueños por persona - siguió diciendo.

\- Y como aceptaste ya no despertarás hasta cumplir tu misión y en tanto estés aqui, mientras tanto tu cuerpo parecerá inconciene y respirando como dormido en el mundo real pero agan lo que agan no podrán despertarte puesto que estas aqui y no en un sueño - me dijo Naruto, co fundiendome un poco pero logre comprender.

Pense por un instante en la preocupación y angustia que sentirían mi madre al no verme despertar, pero si podía impedir la destrucción del mundo como lo conozco, todo valía la pena.

\- !Bien! !A ENTRENAR! !DEVERAS! - grito Naruto con emoción.

\- Esto a comenzado - dijeron despues ambos al unísono.

""""""""""""""""

Comencé mi entrenamiento con lo básico, primero me enseñaron a usar mi alas, que anteriormente en varios sueños aparecieron y que ahora ya las podía aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad.

Luego me enseñaron a usar mi energía para crear fuego y electricidad, aprendí a concentrarme y aparecer cosas de la nada, por ultimo aprendí a usar la luz de mi interior para crear una especie de faro para derrotar la oscuridad que producen las pesadillas.

\- Ahora ya estas lista - dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿Y ahora por donde comienzo? - pregunte.

\- Primero que nada debes encontrar la oscuridad, nosotros solo te guiaremos, puesto que no podemos estar fuera del núcleo de los sueños por mucho tiempo - me dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Núcleo de los sueños? - era raro la verdad pues nunca había escuchado nada de eso antes ¿o si? la verdad es que ya habia olvidado parte de lo que me contaron antes.

\- Lo único que puedo decirte es que es la base de todo - me respondió Naruto.

\- Bien ya basta, es hora, ya debes irte, recuerda que si necesitas nuestra ayuda solo frota esto - dijo Sasuke poniéndome una especie de brazalete con una esfera púrpura en el centro.

\- Suerte - dijeron ambos antes de que una luz verde me absorbiera.

*Rayos, ya no me dejaron preguntarles mas* pense, después de darme cuenta en donde me encontraba.

Parecía algo asi como las afueras de un castillo casi en ruinas a excepción del area central, desde donde me encontraba me separaba un puente de piedra de la puerta de entrada, el paisaje era algo sombrío como cuando se empieza a oscurecer el cielo antes de llover.

No sabia que hacer o ¿porque me encontraba en ese lugar? Asi que no espere mas y froté mi brazalete, de inmediato empezó a brillar y pregunte.

\- Y ahora ¿que hago? - esperando una respuesta.

\- Hmph sabia que preguntarías - respondió una voz proveniente del brazalete que al parecer pertenencia a Sasuke.

\- ¿Y que hago? - pregunte nuevamente.

-Pon atención - solo asentí esperando a que prosiguiera, - Debes entrar en el castillo y pasar por cada nivel hacia abajo, cuando logres salir ponte alerta pues las pesadillas intentaran atacarte es cuando actuaras, la oscuridad no sabe que lo buscas asi que esperara que lo ataques de inmediato - termino y de inmediato la esfera dejo de brillar, dándome a entender que ya no podría seguir hablando.

"""""""""""""

(Mientras tanto en el mundo real)

\- ¿Y que tiene mi hija doctor? - pregunto una madre muy angustiada al punto del llanto, ya que en la mañana cuando quiso despertar a su hija esta no se despertó, y pese a todos los intentos que hizo no lo logro. Ya angustiada llamo una ambulancia para trasladarla a un hospital y averiguar que le pasaba a su hija.

\- Aun no lo sabemos, su hija se encuentra como en un estado de coma, su corazón aun late, mas lo que nos inquieta es la gran actividad cerebral que esta procesando en estos momentos, le haremos una tomografia y esperamos que eso nos de un indicio de lo que le esta pasando - respondió el doctor claramente interesado en el caso pues no es de todos los dias que llegue un paciente que aparentemente parece estar dormido y no se despierte por ningún método, ciertamente lo que le ocurría era parecido a una enfermedad que afecta el corazón y consiste en que el corazón se detiene y el cuerpo se queda como dormido, luego de un tiempo regresa a funcionar y en determinado tiempo se detiene el corazón para siempre, pero esto era diferente ya que el corazón seguía su función normal y el cuerpo seguía funcionando, solo esperaba que los resultados le dieran la respuesta.

Después de decirle esto a la madre angustiada se retiro para seguir con los exámenes.

"""""""""""""


	3. Chapter 3

Holis! Aquí con el tercer capital, y perdón si se me paso alguna falta.

Advertencia: OoC.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia: Mia, sin fines de lucro.

Una Vida En Sueños

Capítulo: 3

Enfrentamiento

Después de decirle esto a la madre angustiada se retiro para seguir con los exámenes.

"""""""""""""

(De regreso en el mundo de los sueños)

Después de saber que debía hacer emprendí mi camino hacia el interior del castillo.

Al cruzar el umbral de la entrada la puerta se cerró, pese a la oscuridad aun podía ver el interior, era una estancia muy lujosa y limpia, con pisos de madera muy limpios lo que hacia mas sospechoso el lugar ya que fuera de este, hacia el fondo se encontraba una escalera en espiral hacia lo que parecía un sótano.

Baje rápidamente y el lugar era mas oscuro todavía que casi no distinguía lo que tenia enfrente, avance un rato hasta que tropecé.

\- !Pero que rayos! - dije tratando de encontrar lo que me había hecho tropezar.

Al palpar con mi mano derecha encontré una manija de lo que parecía una pequeña puerta, ale hacia arriba y esta se abrió, entre por la misma y llegue a otro piso, este era mas pequeño que el anterior y el techo se encontraba mas bajo por lo que tube que caminar agachada para poder seguir, lo bueno es que este piso estaba mas iluminado y podía ver mas claramente, seguí avanzando pero no había forma de seguir hacia abajo como me dijo Naruto, observe bien el lugar y note que en el rincón la madera del piso estaba muy maltratada, me concentre un poco y aparecí un hacha, que fue una de las habilidades que me enseñaron.

Agarre el hacha y comencé a golpear el piso hasta abrir un agujero lo suficientemente grande para poder entrar en el, cuando acabe entre por el y cai al piso de abajo.

\- Me pregunto cuantos pisos tendrá este lugar - dije algo frustrada de pensar que estaría asi por un largo rato.

Al bajar el piso era mucho mas pequeño que el anterior, asi que tube que caminar arrastrándome, cada ves que avanzaba sentía que el lugar se hacia mas pequeño, lo que me asusto un poco hasta que note que efectivamente el lugar se hacia mas pequeño cuando pude tocar con mis manos las paredes de los lados que se cerraban mas conforme avanzaba, es extraña la sensación que se apodera de tu cuerpo cuando sientes que estas atrapado y regresar seria solo un perdida de tiempo considerando que cuando avance cada puerta se cerraba tras de mi y desaparecía automáticamente.

. Asi que solo me quedaba avanzar, en determinado momento choque contra la pared o lo que parecía ser una pared, empuje con fuerza y esta cedió, al abrirse la luz era tan segadora que instantáneamente me tape los ojos y espere un rato para acostumbrarme, sali de donde me encontraba y al observar bien a mi alrededor, no se porque o como pero llegue a un desierto.

Si como oyeron un desierto, rápidamente voltee a ver de donde sali mas lo que vi no me lo esperaba.

"""""""""""""

(En el núcleo de los sueños)

\- Crees que podrá sola- pregunto Naruto preocupado por Sakura.

\- Hmph.. Ella podra, solo ten paciencia - respondió Sasuke.

\- Si sera mejor que confiemos, pero lo que aun me inquieta es que el mal no haya atacado antes -

\- Tienes razón Naruto, y la verdad es algo sospechoso aun asi espero que todo salga bien - terminando la conversación.

"""""""""""

(De regreso con Sakura)

Nada, el lugar de donde sali desapareció, bien como sea almenos había salido de ese lugar.

Camine un rato hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía haber un par de edificios que quedaron sin construir, estar en ese lugar me daba mala espina y seguro que algo pasaría finalmente.

A lo lejos pude divisar una ciudad asi que decidí ir hacia alli, cuando estaba por llegar algo salio de la arena y se abalanzó hacia mi de dos lados a la vez, parecían gusanos gigantes mas no lo eran, eran mas bien como dos remolinos negros.

Cuando logre esquivar uno el otro me ataco casi me atrapa de no ser porque cai hacia atrás, me levante rápidamente y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia la ciudad.

Después de correr un largo tramo con esas cosas persiguiéndome alfin logre entrar en la ciudad, a lo lejos vi un automóvil, sin pensarlo dos veces me subi en el, y arranque poniéndome a salvo. Cosa que duro muy poco porque después de unos minutos justo en frente de mi apareció un muro negro que minutos antes no estaba, cerré los ojos esperando el choque que nunca llego.

Debo admitir que eso me alegro en parte, pero al mirar a mi alrededor para ver que había sucedido ya no me encontraba en el mismo lugar, era diferente, parecía estar en un palacio estilo romano.

Camine un rato por el lugar intentando averiguar que hacia en ese lugar.

\- Veo que ya llego - oi cerca de mi justo a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Que? - mencione confundida volteando para ver de quien provenía esa voz.

-La estaba esperado - respondió un chico aparentemente de mi misma edad, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente.

\- ¿Que hago aqui? Y... ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunte algo confundida, mas bien muy confundida.

\- Soy Gaara y la estaba esperando princesa Sakura - me dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Princesa?... Espera un momento que yo recuerde estaba aqui para derrotar al mal y no para ser princesa? -

\- ¿Acaso no recuerda? Usted ya derroto al mal y se le concedió el honor de ser la princesa del mundo de los sueños -

\- ¿Cuando hice eso? - le pregunte, puesto que lo único que recordaba es cuando choque y luego aparecí en este lugar.

\- Al parecer no lo recuerda, sígame y le mostrare en el espejo de los sueños lo que paso - dijo para después hacer un ademán para que lo siguiera.

Lo seguí hacia una habitación enorme decorada muy finamente, en el fondo de esta se encontraba un enorme espejo con un peculiar destello a su alrededor.

\- Este es el espejo de los sueños, debe preguntarle y aparecerá en él la respuesta - dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para que me acercara e hiciera lo que dijo.

\- Bien... Aqui boy... Espejo ¿como fue que derrote a las pesadillas? - pregunte con algo de duda.

Al instante se empezaron a formar unas nubes dando vueltas en el espejo, en el centro de estas empezó a brillar lo que provocó que las nubes desaparecieran y se empezaron a ver imágenes algo borrosas.

En el instante me vi rodeada de imágenes que me mostraban diferentes cosas, hasta que una de ellas se acerco a mi y me remontó al momento del accidente.

"""""""""""""

No sufrí daño al estrellarme contra el muro, pero como el carro no podía seguir avanzando sali de el rápidamente, mire hacia atrás y al parecer esas cosas me seguían muy de cerca, corrí lo mas que pude buscando un lugar donde esconderme, a lo lejos logre divisar un edificio en el cual no dude ni un segundo en entrar, pero sabia que esas cosas me seguirían asi que como entre sali por otra puerta para entrar en otro edificio, y tal como imagine esas cosas entraron al primer edificio donde entre destruyéndolo rápidamente, mas al no encontrarme empezaron a buscarme en los alrededores.

Trate de ocultarme mientras pensaba en un mejor plan para destruir esas cosas.

""""""""""""""

(Mientras tanto en el mundo real)

\- Y bien doctor, dígame ¿que tiene mi hija? - le pregunto la madre de Sakura al doctor al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Lamento informarle señora, pero no sabemos que tiene su hija, le hemos hecho todos los exámenes posibles y no encontramos la razón de su profundo sueño, es como si nada la pudiera despertar - respondió el doctor.

La madre de Sakura al oir esto rompió en llanto desconsoladamente, el doctor a ver llorar a la señora solo pudo decirle:

\- Lo único que nos queda es esperar, trataremos de buscar una solución, pero mientras tanto solo nos queda esperar - tratando de darle consuelo a la madre.

""""""""""""""

(De regreso en el mundo de los sueños)

Alfin encontré una solución, talvez si lograba formar una bola de luz y conseguía que se la comieran lograría explotarlas desde adentro.

Ya con el plan en mente sali del lugar en donde me escondía y les grite para que me vieran y a si poder ejecutar mi plan.

\- Por favor que funcione - me dije a mi misma formando una bola de luz.

Cuando estaban a punto de tragarme lance una bola de luz a cada una y tal como esperaba se la tragaron, cuando eso paso corrí lo mas que pude lejos de ellos, en el instante se iluminaron desintegrandose rápidamente.

Ya habiendo superado ese obstáculo, sabia que faltaba lo peor, esas cosas no eran la maldad de las pesadillas.

Seguí caminando por el lugar hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad.

Justo en el centro había un edificio enorme que en la parte mas alta se podía ver arremolinadose varias nubes negras, y claro comprendí que ese era el centro de todo, asi que entre rápidamente en ese lugar. En el interior no se encontraba nada, mas que un elevador justo en el centro, subi en este rápidamente, al estar dentro solo pude ver un botón que apuntaba hacia arriba el cual presione y en el instante comenzó a moverse.

\- Para ser el centro del mal pense que seria mas difícil encontrarlo o por lo menos que tendría mas obstáculos - me dije pensando en lo fácil que encontré el lugar.

Después de eso pense que mejor me hubiera quedado callada pues cuando sentí de un momento a otro el elevador dejo de subir y empezó a desplomarse rápidamente, lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrir un hoyo en el techo y salir por el, y asi lo hice utilizando mis poderes.

Ya fuera de este logre observar cuando callo precipitadamente en el fondo, después de eso como pude agarrándome de los cables que sostenían el elevador que ya no existía o por lo menos no entero, subi hacia el ultimo piso.

Al llegar al ultimo nivel logré salir creando un bola de fuego para desintegrar la única puerta que se podi divisar y salte hacia ella, etre rápidamente en el lugar para acabar con todo rápidamente.

A entrar oi un pequeño zumbido detrás mio, cuando dirigí mi vista hacia ese lugar logre divisar que la puerta por la que entre desapareciendo dejando un muro en su lugar.

Seguí mi camino hacia adelante, y mientras mas avanzaba el lugar se hacia mas grande y mas tenebroso, al final logre divisar una puerta grande de madera ennegrecida y antigua, empuje fuertemente y esta abrió permitiéndome pasar a su interior.

Ya en el interior como al parecer era costumbre la puerta se cerro y luego desapareció.

\- Alfin llegas - oi venir de un ser encapuchado al centro de la habitación que al parecer era el único lugar con algo de iluminación.

\- ¿Quien eres? - pregunte rápidamente.

\- Que no venías a buscarme precisamente a mi y preguntas ¿quien soy? - respondió sarcásticamente, pero para rabia mia tenia razón, aunque eso no le quitaba lo irritante.

Al terminar de decir eso se abalanzó hacia mi y de inmediato me tiro al piso poniéndose sobre mi sosteniendo mis manos e impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

\- ¿Crees que me vencerás? - dijo sarcásticamente, al parecer solo sabe hablar de esa forma.

\- !Claro que si!, ahora quítate de encima - le grite moviéndome para quitármelo.

\- Y una niñita llorona como tu ara eso, ja... Pues no lo creo, ademas se cuales son tus mas grandes miedos - en el instante me paralice al oírlo decir eso.

\- Esos tontos te pusieron para defender su mundito de sueños, pero los muy estúpidos no te conocen como yo, o olvidaste cuando soñabas con ruinas y cementerios y no lograbas salir, luego te asustabas y te ponías a llorar - la verdad si lo recuerdo aunque eso fue cuando era pequeña pense, aun asi ahora que hago memoria si me aterraba mucho, pero era una niña.

\- ¿Ya lo recuerdas?, y cuando soñabas con monstruos, o cuando soñabas que alguien cercano a ti moría -

\- !BASTA! - le grite ya que mientras mas cosas decía venían a mi todos esos recuerdos que me aterraban de pequeña.

\- Pero eso no es todo, se que tu todavía le tienes miedo a la oscuridad - me quede sin habla cuando dijo eso, pues aunque me duela debo admitir que era verdad aunque no tanto, pues no le temia a la oscuridad en si, sino a lo que se escondia en ella.

Cuando termino de decirme eso desapareció y todo se hizo oscuro, no podía ver nada ni siquiera mi propia mano aunque sabia que la tenia frente a mi.

\- ¿QUE QUIERES DE MI? - le grite pues sabia que se escondía en la oscuridad.

\- De ti nada, pero eso dos que te apoyan tienen algo que yo quiero, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor también hay algo de ti que quiero - dijo desde la oscuridad.

\- ¿Que es? - pregunte tragando saliva.

\- A TI - dijo derrepente desde mi espalda.

\- Aunque no quiera debo admitir que posees un poder único, lastima que este en una chica tan cobarde como tu, y pensar que esos dos creen que eres valiente - termino diciendo para después reir como loco.

Hasta aora no había pensado que es lo que vieron en mi, pues era cierto lo que el decía, cai de rodillas llorando mientras lo escuchaba alrededor mio riendo escabrosamente.

Era mi fin, ya nada tenia sentido, sabia que era posible que muriera en ese lugar y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, pero mientras lloraba recordé algo que escuche en algún lado "ser valiente no es: no tenerle miedo a nada, ser valiente es: que aunque tengas miedo lo enfrentes" y junto a eso vinieron a mi los recuerdos de mi familia, de mis amigos y todos los que conocía, no podía darme por vencida, no podía dejar que la maldad dominara el mundo, que aunque no fuera perfecto asi lo quería y no dejaría que cayera en la oscuridad.

Me pare de inmediato y abri mis ojos, pues de tanto llorar los había cerrado, cuando los abri me di cuenta que de mi pecho salia una luz muy hermosa y cálida fue cuando recupere mi confianza.

\- Estas acabado - le dije al ser maligno.

\- !Jamas! - me contesto, mas no esperaba lo que se le avecinaba.

Ilumine el lugar con mi luz interior, cuando logre divisarlo trato de lanzarme una bola de fuego negro que logre esquivar al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una bola de luz la cual también esquivo mas no esperaba que al esquivarla yo le apareciera por atrás.

\- !Este es tu fin! - dije formando una gran bola de luz lanzándola justo a su centro, que al ser lo suficientemente grande le dio de lleno desintegrandolo por fin.

"""""""""""


End file.
